fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Knight
Demon Knight Acropolis death poll Demon Knight killed all these civilians in Acropolis especially except two civilians known as Aluta and Confluenta. Mistake Demon Knight has to kill Aluta before Aluta tells anybody about what Demon Knight did. Unaware Demon Knight is unawaring of that Confluenta survived the whole Acropolis massarce. Black source The mystery source that Demon Knight used to kill all the civilains except two by stealing them with some things that he needs to absorb more power in gaining him more powerful being. Stone Black source is actually a stone in which the Zemo suddenly realizes what connected to Moonchilde in the past. Demon Knight might have a connection with Moonchilde, but they never met each other. Confrontation Moonchilde learns of the existence of Demon Knight and the black source. She tells the Zemo that the stone is based on dark and black and ends the theory that Demon Knight is a reasonably a demon who steals people's inner evil and makes new theory about Demon Knight steals everyone's darkness, fear, the dark of the sky, and the dark of wherever it is. She has faced Demon Knight by asking who is the god. Demon Knight denies her. he tells her that the god is mad at her. She informs Demon Knight that the god was mad at her because she becomes a successfully a queen and goddess of the moon with her moonstone. Demon Knight starts worried about having a black stone and wonders what becomes him of being diffferent from god and king. Demon Knight is practically a knight and she is a goddess. Arca Demon Knight gathers the secret gatherings in the future back to the past timeline in which he comes to present time, but what he does not know about is Arca is sneaking to his forbidden place and becoming the knightess of his. His loyal is betrayed by Arca. The knight gatherings The knight gatherings is destroyed by Arca as a knightness in which is no longer a future team for sure. Demon Knight's fury Demon Knight sends his knights to fight against whoever gets in his way after Aluta. Call Aluta calls the Zemo by a message and the Zemo gives Aluta a message to Moonchilde. Aluta calls Moonchilde by a surprise and wants Moonchilde to know that Demon Knight is messing up with people in the Earth. Moonchilde comes to face Demon Knight by informing it that it is either a male or female as she could tell if it is a male, but she explains that if it tries to change everyday. It will never be power at will. Moonchilde gives the light of moon by shining Demon Knight as a knight in shining. This confuses Moonchilde by seeing an innocent soul of knight. Moonchilde makes a call at the mystery source who makes Demon Knight a dark soul into a stone. Nemesis Factor Demon Knight has gathered the different kinds of people and he will not hire any demons in his knight group. Arca fails to do something about it. Arca accomplished to do something about the demon horde being drained out of the Demon Knight's loyality. Nemesis Factor is killed by Demon Knight because of they are overexposed on the public broadcasting television news. Category:Villain Character